Ed Crossover
by Mione Weasley
Summary: This is a RHer crossover for the Season Finale of "Ed" It's really good. So please read!


A/N: Ok this fic is a crossover on the "Ed, Season Finale". I saw it and thought it was adorable and could totally be turned into a Ron/Hermione fic. So here goes the prologue. Just so you know the prologue is just to explain what has happened so far so that I can get into the crossover and not have to write the whole season. It will not have much detail, except for the flash backs to give you a better mental picture. So here goes…something.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ed. Harry Potter on the other hand…ok, ok, I don't own it either dang it!  
  
*Prologue*  
  
Ron couldn't do this any longer. He had decided to stop. Why waste his life away chasing someone who was never going to see him as anything else. Who was never going to acknowledge his love for her? He couldn't continue living a stupid childhood dream, so that was that.  
  
It was his seventh year and he had finally met someone new. Someone who did not have bushy brown hair or an obsession with books, someone who actually paid the slightest bit of attention.   
  
Luna Lovegood had been Ron's girlfriend now for 3 weeks and he decided he liked it this way. She wasn't as insane as everyone made her out to be, she was just misunderstood. She was actually fun to talk to and Ron had to admit that she was better than Hermione. Or so he forced himself to believe.   
  
Ron had tried to ask out Hermione many times over the past seven years, but she always declined. Sure sometimes they had little off and on relationships, but she never was a serious as he was and that bothered him. It took two to make a relationship prosper and obviously Hermione just wasn't that second someone.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said as he plopped down next to her at a table in the library. "What's up?"  
  
Oh, hi Ron," Hermione said looking up for a second form her pile of books. "Nothing. Just trying to get some homework done. How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good," he swallowed. It was now or never. "Hey listen would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? A whole bunch of other people are going and I thought it'd be cool if we went."  
  
Hermione blushed. She looked like she was racking her brain for something to say. "Er, no Ron I don't think I will be able to make it. You see I have lots of homework, and I was planning on skipping Hogsmeade this weekend."  
  
"Well then I'll stay here then. I've got lots of homework too. We can do it together."  
  
"Oh no. That's alright, Ron, really. You go and have a great time. Visit Honeydukes for me, ok? Oh look at the time I better be off. Bye!" And with that she hurried out of the library leaving Ron to mope.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
And that was how it had been every time he had tried. It was always something else. She was busy, she was tired, or she had other plans. She never seemed to be able to make it so finally he gave up. She obviously didn't love him the way he loved her.  
  
But now that this was pressing against him so hard, what was he to do? He was happy with Luna; she was a nice girl. They were close, very close. But now he was faced with a choice.  
  
Ever since Ron and Luna had started dating Hermione had been acting quite oddly. She was distant and went out with many different guys. Almost as if trying to convince herself that she didn't need Ron. That she was happy just the way she was. But it didn't work.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, sitting down next to him on the couch in the common room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure Hermione, what's up?"   
  
"Look…I don't know how to say this, but…I've made a huge mistake. I tried to convince myself I didn't need you when in reality I have loved you for so long. Please I'm begging you take me back!"  
  
Ron stared at her. How could she be doing this to him?  
  
"What?" he asked her, feeling dumbstruck.  
  
"I know you're going out with Luna, but I need you to do something for me. I need you to make a choice. It's Luna or me. Who is it going to be?" (A/N: If any of you watch Ed I didn't see the episodes before the Season Finale so if this in inaccurate I'm sorry. I am trying to the best I can since this is the un-detailed prologue.)  
  
"I don't know Hermione," he said after a few moments. "I need time to think about this. Can I get back to you?"  
  
Hermione looked crestfallen, but nodded. "Yeah, yeah sure."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Ron put his head in his hands. How could he make this decision? It was just too hard.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's not exactly the same as the previous episodes. I am just trying to do a crossover of the Season Finale. Terribly sorry please don't flame me! 


End file.
